A Dark Knight: A Day in the Narrows
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: A Day in the Narrows" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on November 2, 2017. Synopsis With Professor Pyg striking fear throughout Gotham, Gordon and Bullock head into the Narrows to look for clues. Bruce Wayne meets a former friend, Grace, who convinces him to come along for a night out with some old classmates. Meanwhile, Sofia's relationships with Penguin and Gordon continue to evolve.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/gotham-episode-407-day-in-narrows-press.html Gotham - Episode 4.07 - A Day in the Narrows - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot The GCPD receives gift boxes containing pig heads but the instructions also say that Jim Gordon has no box. Every box containing a head is for each police officer in the department. Meanwhile, at a fundraising event, Bruce Wayne feels different after having killed Ra's al Ghul. Later, Bruce is met by Grace Plumdoll, a former classmate, and they decide to spend time together. In the GCPD, Gordon is visited by Oswald Cobblepot and his new security consultant Headhunter, who are working on the case as the dead officers are affecting Cobblepot's business. They're also notified that three officers were missing in the Narrows. The GCPD and Cobblepot's henchmen lead a raid in the Narrows looking for the cops but some officers also attack many residents in the area. Headhunter manages to get information by threatening a resident and they find two officers tied on a building with one of them dead. The wounded officer tells Gordon about a clue in a courthouse. Grace takes Bruce to a building where they meet with many friends including Brant Jones and Tommy Elliot. Bruce imagines punching Brant after he begins making rude remarks about him and Alfred Pennyworth. They attend a nightclub but when they are refused entrance, Bruce buys the nightclub and all enter, with the exception of Brant. Meanwhile, Barbara Kean announces that the gun shop, funded by Ra's al Ghul, is closing, and that the three of them should split the payout and go their separate ways. Selina Kyle attempts to rob a bikers' club to try to keep the group together, but gets trapped. Tabitha Galavan breaks in to effect a rescue, which is looking dicey before Barbara arrives as an unexpected backup, kills most of the bikers, and the three women walk away with a handsome cash reward to triumphant background music. Gordon and Cobblepot's henchmen arrive at the courthouse. However, Gordon receives a threat from Professor Pyg on the phone if he enters and puts the wounded officer's voice. After checking with the hospital, Gordon tells Cobblepot and Harvey Bullock that Pyg was the wounded officer in disguise and going in the courthouse would be a trap. Bullock dismisses this and sets a raid team and enter the courthouse, shooting Pyg as he's about to kill the officer. However, the officer is in Pyg's clothes and his fall sets off a pair of automatic machine guns, killing many police officers and pinning them down until Gordon enters and effects a rescue. In the aftermath, Gordon is applauded by media and the GCPD for his actions. He is again called by Pyg, who, while he removes his disguise, tells him he has more plans in mind. Cobblepot kills Headhunter. Back on the nightclub, Bruce and Grace kiss and Bruce starts drinking and partying for the first time. In the GCPD, Gordon is lauded by the media as a hero, the GCPD stops accepting the licenses, and Bullock complains that while Gordon is now a hero, he is now "just a cop that shot another cop". Trivia *Tommy Elliot last appeared in . References Category:Season 4 Category:Professor Pyg Arc Category:Mob Arc